Dulce sabor inmoral
by Mr. Pinguino
Summary: El Potter le sonrio y le dio una palmada en la espalda—Solo creo que este será un muy interesante año—diciendo esto salió detrás de Rose, tal vez podría alcanzarla en la biblioteca  :::Lemmon::: —Incesto—


_Disclaimer:_ Todo lo que reconozcas es de **Jotaka** lo demás es mío.

**Advertencia: **Incesto & Lemmon. Reto Tercera Generación del foro **The Ruins**

* * *

><p><em>El sexo no es enemigo.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce sabor ha pecado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mentiras satisfactorias<strong>

**·**

— ¿De verdad?—pregunto sorprendida Dominique Weasley

—Sí—contesto sonrojada Rose Weasley

La Slytherin sentía ganas de reírse pero no por lo que su prima le había contado si no por la pena que le daba; no tenía nada de malo todos tenían que ser liberales, pues muchos sufrían por culpa de la sociedad, quería decirle muchas cosas que le ayudaran a Rose cosas como _No tiene nada de malo_ pero recordó con quien hablaba y si hubiera sido Roxanne o Lily la que le hubieran contado eso fácilmente les habría dicho eso.

— ¿De verdad?—volvió a preguntar la pelirroja Weasley-Delacour

— -¡Que sí!—grito Rose fastidiada—Por eso termine con Lorcan

— ¿Terminaste con Lorcan?—pregunto la Slytherin

Rose rodo los ojos y se vio tentada a golpear a su prima pues su sorpresa había pasado de ser vergonzosa a ser molesta; y pensar que todo eso había comenzado por culpa de Lucy que decía que ella con su chico por fin había llegado más allá de lo que era normal. Claro que cuando le había preguntado quien era su chico la castaña se había ido tan rápido como había llegado.

— ¿Y tú Nicky?—pregunto la Weasley-Granger-¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Albus?

Instantáneamente la pelirroja se sonrojo haciendo sonreír satisfecha a la otra Weasley.

—Pues yo…—

—Tú…—incito Rose

— ¿Qué hace una serpiente por aquí?—pregunto un guapo castaño con burla llegando donde las dos primas se interrogaban; Nicky lo miro agradecida mientras Rose lo fulmino con la mirada

— Me voy—dijo la pelirroja con ¾ de sangre veela levantándose de su lugar—Por cierto James, Rosie tiene curiosidad por saber que tal eres en la cama—le dedico una sonrisa a su prima y desapareció, el Potter se volvió hacia su prima con una sonrisa coqueta la pelirroja trago en seco ¡Ella nunca le había dicho eso a Nicky! El castaño lentamente se acerco a ella posicionándose cada vez más cerca mientras que la pelirroja sin pensarlo se recostaba sobre él sofá en un intento de alejarse de su primo.

— ¿Eso es cierto?—pregunto el castaño Potter besando su barbilla; la pelirroja pego un brinquito y se le erizo la piel para satisfacción de James

—James…—murmuro sin aliento; el Potter repartió ligeros besos por su cuello logrando que Rose irguiera su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un leve ronroneo

—Sabes Rosie si te daba curiosidad el saber que tal soy en—lamio su clavícula—la cama me lo hubieras dicho directo—beso la comisura de sus labios—a mí. Porque tú sabes que como parte de los merodeadores es ayudarnos unos a otros

Sin decir más beso los labios rosas de su prima, el beso comenzó lento pero fue tomando fuerza; James apretó contra si el cuerpo de Rose mientras ella paso sus brazos por el cuello del Potter el aire les hizo falta y se separaron lentamente James volvió a repartir pequeños besos en el cuello de Weasley y ella le acaricio el cabello.

—James—murmuro la pelirroja

— ¿Mm?—pregunto el castaño

—Estamos en la sala común alguien podría vernos—susurro mientras sentía como la mano de su primo acariciaba sus piernas por debajo de la falda del uniforme.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera regla de los merodeadores?—pregunto el Potter acariciando por arriba de la tela su parte más intima; la pelirroja asintió y hecho su cabeza aun más hacia atrás-¿Cuál es la regla, Rosie?

La Weasley-Granger gimió despacio-Primera regla…-gemido-de la nueva…-grito apagado en un beso-generación de merodeadores: Arriesgarse, no tener miedo a lo que 'pueda' pasar

James sonrio en el cuello de la pelirroja y lo mordió logrando así un gemido con más fuerza de parte de Rose; la pelirroja abrió sus piernas logrando que James se acomodara mejor entre ellas sintiendo como sus sexos se rozan logrando sacarles un gemido a ambos.

Rose consiguió desprenderle a James su corbata y con desesperación comenzó a desabrochar los botones pero al ser un acto casi imposible la jalo de los dos lados haciendo que los botones saltaran por el suelo sacando una sonrisa coqueta a James; la pelirroja se movió de arriba abajo sobre James para tener mas fricción con su miembro y lograr que perdiera el control.

-Rose…-gimió, el castaño suspiro con fuerza comenzó un camino de besos en el cuello comenzó a desabrochar botón a botón la camisa del uniforme mientras con la otra mano hurgaba por debajo de la falda de su prima, Rose se sentía expuesta pero no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en eso entre las caricias y besos de James solo pensaba en darle el mismo placer que le estaba dando a ella. James beso los senos de Rose por sobre el sostén de encaje blanco, beso su plano vientre y mordisqueo su ombligo se deshizo de la camisa y dedico tiempo a ver los pechos de la pelirroja, toco ligeramente un pezón por sobre la tela sintiendo lo erecto que estaban.

Desabrocho el sostén y lo aventó donde ya la falda estaba, pudo observar los grandes y redondos pechos de su prima, sonrió para sí, comenzó paseando su nariz oliendo las dos montañas que sobresalían del cuerpo de Rose; introdujo uno en su boca y succiono el pezón sacándole más gemidos a Rose que irguió su espalda a causa del placer.

El castaño Potter sintió como la pelirroja se frotaba con él, entonces el Potter noto lo grande que estaba su erección; tomo por las caderas a Rose e hizo el contacto más profundo arrancándole un sonoro gemido a su prima.

— James—gruño la pelirroja paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Potter atrayendo su cara y estampando sus labios con los de su primo uniéndolos en un beso furioso; Rose acaricio el pecho bien formado de James bajo su mano hasta el inicio de sus pantalones donde con algo de dificultad los desabrocho el castaño con habilidad se deshizo de ellos.

James siguió besando los pechos de la pelirroja, la Weasley mordía sus labios para no soltar un fuerte gemido pues en un momento de lucidez recordó que estaban en la sala común y cualquiera podría entrar; si no fuera porque había salida Hogsmade seguramente hace mucho que alguien los hubiera sorprendido, ciertamente la pelirroja no podía pensar con mucha claridad pero tenía que hacer un fuerte esfuerzo por morder sus labios para evitar gritar y a la vez darle placer a su primo James. Rose irguió con fuerza su espalda al sentir un dedo intruso en intimidad, el Potter acariciaba su sexo de manera lenta y torturante.

El Potter quito las bragas de Rose ante su mirada nerviosa, beso suavemente su clavícula y luego le beso los labios de forma tierna; lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en la intimidad do Rose, la pelirroja gimió con fuerza, un segundo dedo entro y el dolor se volvió más fuerte. Cerro las piernas en un inútil intento de que el dolor disminuyera, entonces James tuvo uno segundos de cordura en los cuales se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo estaba a punto de llevarse la **virginidad **de su _prima_, si su tío Ron se enteraba podía darse por muerto; con algo de culpa se alejo rápidamente de Rose, se giro a observarla y sintió una gran opresión en el pecho al verla con sus ojos azules llenos de lagrimas.

— Rosie…—iba a disculparse pero la pelirroja lo había interrumpido colgándose de su cuello y besándolo, James la observo a los ojos durante unos segundos; brillaban llenos de decisión, Rose se recostó de nuevo sobre el sofá y James quedo sobre ella lentamente introdujo un dedo observo las reacciones de su rostro noto como la pelirroja se tensaba pero lentamente fue relajándose cerro sus ojos entonces el castaño introdujo un segundo dedo al sentirlo la pelirroja irguió la espalda y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar soltar un grito que amenazaba con salir, el Potter beso sus labios con fiereza y todos los gemidos se ahogaron en el beso.

El castaño sentía un fuerte dolor en su miembro no creía poder resistir más se separo de Rose con brusquedad se acerco a su oído y susurro de forma seductora:

— No los guardes, Rose—mordió su lóbulo—Me encanta escucharlos—Acaricio la curva de su cuello con la nariz repartió castos besos por él, mordió uno de los pezones y quito con desesperación sus bóxers se coloco en la entrada de Rose busco su mirada y ella sonrió dándole su consentimiento entonces se adentro en ella, rápido sintió la barrera que lo separaba con cuidado la atravesó se quedo quieto no hizo ningún movimiento ni siquiera respiraba; pronto sintió como la pelirroja comenzaba a moverse lentamente eso hizo que el castaño sonriera.

Rose se sentó sobre James y lentamente comenzó a saltar sobre él mientras el Potter le ayudaba, ninguno de los dos reprimía sus gemidos ya poco importaba si alguien los veía; siguieron cambiando a diferentes posiciones pasaban los minutos y cada vez se entregaban el uno al otro con más pasión con más ardor.

Rose enrosco sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de James quería sentirlo aun más dentro de ella; el Potter aumento las embestidas el cómo Rose estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, la pelirroja sentía como sus pechos subían y bajaban de una manera que lograba excitar más a su primo, apretó las piernas alrededor de James entonces sintió el orgasmo y sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito cargado de placer que sonó igual al nombre de su primo.

James se desplomo sobre el pecho de Rose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, levanto su cabeza y dio un ligero beso en sus labios.

— ¿Un segundo round en mi cama?—pregunto pícaro James besando los pechos de Rose que solamente rio.

**. . .**

Molly y Fred iba con destino a su sala común en Gryffindor estaban totalmente desconcertados su primo James los había dejado plantado en una salida Hogsmade ¡No había ido! De verdad era algo demasiado extraño pues el Potter había estado hablando de esa salida varias semanas atrás y ahora resulta que ¡Los dejo plantados! Entraron por retrato de la señora gorda y lo primero que vieron fue a un James sentado al lado de Rose en el suelo frente a la chimenea, estaban riendo por algo.

— James—llamo Molly algo desconfiada— ¿Dónde estabas? Te esperamos en Honeydukes pero nunca apareciste

El Potter la observo durante unos segundos después de una manera extraña y rápida compartió una mirada con la pelirroja Weasley-Granger entonces dijo:

— Hice algo más entretenido—contesto con una extraña sonrisa— ¿Cómo les fue?

— Molly hechizo a Zabini—contesto Fred conteniendo la risa— ¿Vienes querido primo?

— A la casa de los gritos ¿No?—dijo Rose poniéndose de pie junto con James

— ¿Ustedes vienen?—pregunto el pelirrojo a sus dos primas, las chicas se observaron por una fracción de segundo antes de ambas contestar:

— No

— Nos vemos más tarde, James—dijo Rose saliendo por el retrato, el castaño se quedo observando la salida del retrato con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, sus dos primos la observaban atentos y preocupados; James Potter II nunca actuaba así, estaba muy raro.

— Enserio, ¿Qué te pasa?—pregunto el Weasley-Johnson—Estas muy raro…

El Potter le sonrio y le dio una palmada en la espalda—Solo creo que este será un muy interesante año—diciendo esto salió detrás de Rose, tal vez podría alcanzarla en la biblioteca

— ¡EH! ¡James!—grito Fred cuando su primo desapareció— ¿Qué bicho le pico?—pregunto girándose hacia Molly.

Molly sonrió. Acababa de entender que era lo que le pasaba a James, si bien. Que los dos se divirtieron, que ella los cubriría.

* * *

><p><em>El acto sexual es un saludo que intercambian dos almas<em>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Bueno un Lemmon como los que tanto me encanta leer, de verdad no sé qué tal me quedo así que no sean muy crueles y de verdad espero que le guste.**

**Ojala se animen y me dejen un review.**

**Nos leemos, Nessy. **


End file.
